Chocolate Cake and Seasonal Ice Cream
by broodyleytons
Summary: A smutty!fluff drabble for Devy. ;


**A/N:** This is for **devilish** because she was in a mood earlier. Sorry it took me four hours to finish it. Hope you like it!! (MWAHHH KISSYS)

**Chocolate Cake and Seasonal Ice Cream**

"So is it wrong if I wish it would be your birthday every day of the year?" Dick asked as he ate another fork full of chocolate-chocolate cake, then dipping said fork in the pint of Hagaan Daz's new 'Peppermint Bark' seasonal ice cream (not that seasonal being it was late September).

"It will be if you touch my ice cream again." Mac snatched the pint away before he could get a hold of some on his fork. When she heard him make a pouty noise she looked down at him and stuck her tongue out. She meant for it to be playful banter in bed but she should have known being in bed with him under covers completely naked on her birthday with two of the ingredients to his so called "big fantasy" since she could remember, sitting and eating her treats was out of the question.

He sat up, leaning on his hand in bed, and captured her lips. His free hand dropped the fork on the comforter and encircled her lower back where it was revealed. The sheets covered her frontal but her back was bare, and soft, and…bare. Soon, Mac was lying on top of him and smiling against his mouth.

When she pulled away she was still smiling. She licked her lips and turned around to dip her spoon in the ice cream. When she turned around she brought the spoon to his mouth. He, of course, opened happily and ate off the tasty custard while keeping his eyes attached to Mac's.

After she was done he raised his eyebrows in question at her.

She just shrugged. "You are just so irresistible; I had to feed your craving." She smiled and set the ice cream on the bed side table with the spoon. Next she dipped her index finger in the chocolate frosting, bringing to her mouth and sucking it off, not intending it to be sexually at all.

Dick grabbed her wrist softly and brought it back down to the cake, doing the same thing. "How about we feed all those other cravings Mackie," He wiggled his eyebrows and brought her finger to his mouth and sucking on her finger even after the frosting was gone.

Mac felt the familiar wetness between her thighs and unconsciously rubbed them against the other to provide some sort of friction.

Her finger cocooned inside his mouth was intoxicating to him and the intensity of their stare was also smoldering. He released her finger with a loud pop and dipped his index and middle finger back into the cake, covering them halfway up with chocolatey goodness. Then, making a curvy line from her neck down to her nipple with his fingers and cake. Next he attached his mouth with sucking kisses, following the tracks. Once arriving at the perky nipple he sucked and bit it softly while tweaking the other.

Mac weaved her hands threw his soft blonde hair while he did evil things to her. Teasing her like that, damn him and him knowing all her needs and cravings.

Mac lightly shoved Dick off of her and pushed him onto his back before straddling him. Mac's smile morphed into one that was extremely mischievous and made Dick wish he could read her mind.

She twisted her body so that she could dip the spoon back into the ice cream, the cold, still very cold ice cream, letting it sit there briefly before pulling it out. She then turned back to her boyfriend and let him watch her as she licked the white driblets off the metal utensil, careful not to use too much of her tongue so it wouldn't warm the spoon up. Then Mac laid the back of the spoon in the middle of Dick's chest.

Dick let a low moan out at the feeling of freezing cold metal against his warm body. He looked up at Mac and she was biting her bottom lip as she teased him, like she was trying to contain herself. She was so cute when she tried that but Dick knew her all too well.

He allowed her to have her fun before softly taking the spoon out of her hands and dipping it in the ice cream again; also licking off the ice cream before moving over so that she was lying on her back now instead of him.

She was breathing hard as he spread her legs and lightly traced the cold spoon from her sternum to the top of her clit. "What are you going to do?" She breathed.

"Something I have wanted to try for a while." He mumbled before placing the back of the spoon on her clit and rubbing it. She bucked under the cold sensation and moaned loudly.

"Oh God," She rasped and sat up on her elbows and watched Dick blow air on her down under.

Dick smiled, pleased with himself that she liked it. After continuing that for a few more minutes he dipped his tongue inside, flinging the spoon off the bed. Dipping and pushing and thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper just to hear her scream his name and feel her nails dig into his shoulder blades even if it hurt like hell.

"Okay, I love you Dick but I need you like now." Mac said as she came down from her climax.

Dick sat up on his knees and towered over her with a smirk. She lifted her arms to his neck and pulled him down for a thank you kiss. While kissing Dick managed to reach inside the bedside table, pull out a condom, and slipping it on his member without leaving her lips once. Dick almost missed the breathy plea from underneath him that whispered, "Now."

With one swift movement he was inside her and her legs were tightly around his hips, urging him in deeper. "God baby, you feel so nice, shit," He growled and met her for a hungry kiss. As he was thrusting in and out he heard something make a cracking noise, like plastic breaking. Then he felt something wet and somewhat cold hit his leg_. The cake_, he thought. _Oh_ _well, makes this even hotter_. He bit onto her bottom lip, pulling it slightly outwards before releasing it and chasing after her lips again.

He rocked in and out of her forcefully in sync with her sighs and moans.

Somehow they were flipped over and Mac was riding Dick slow and hard, enjoying the feeling of him filling her completely. "YES!" She threw her head back and ran her hands through her hair while she rode him to completion.

Dick was enjoying the view in front, above, him and he gripped her hips to gain even more friction.

Mac bit her lip when she saw how dark Dick's eyes were. Then she looked over at the cake, some of it was smeared off but still looked eatable. She dipped her finger into the cake again then sucking the icing and fluffy cake off her slender fingers. She could literally feel Dick's cock twitch and throb inside her.

"Shit Mac! Fuck!" Dick never thought he could be turned on top of being turned on.

"I am guessing you liked that baby?" She cooed before doing the same thing again.

"Dick likes it a lot." He licked his bottom lip before sitting up and licking the corner of her mouth. When he pulled back she was looking at him with confused eyes. He chuckled a throaty laugh and pushed some of her hair away from her face. "You missed you mouth a little on that last bite."

She blushed and backed away, fiddling with the elastic of his boxers that were lying next to her knee.

"Hey it's fine, I like 'chocolate and Mac'." He smiled and she didn't feel as self conscious anymore. "Do you want to get messy Mackie?" He looked over at the cake pan.

"How messy? I am not about getting cake in my hair." She smiled cutely as she began riding his hard shaft again. She giggled and wiped some frosting across his chest and began licking and sucking it off, lightly flicking her tongue over his nipples.

Dick did the same and put the chocolate on her shoulder; biting, sucking and kissing it off her milky skin as well.

Soon after they both had their orgasms and fill on cake Dick sat the pan on the floor beside his side of the bed.

He pulled Mac in his arms and pulled the covers up around them. "So I think I have cake caked in my belly button." She giggled.

"Want me to lick it off?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows again.

"I suppose so, but I am pretty worn out right now so don't go turning it into round two." Mac leaned back and watched as Dick slid underneath and teasingly licked the decadent chocolate off her navel. She giggled a few times and sighed when he rubbed her sides.

"Good?" Dick asked as he popped out from the covers in front of her.

"We are good now come here you big bear." Mac smiled and pulled him up to her.

"What if I said I say some of the cake was on my unmentionables?"

"I would have to say that is a personal problem." Mac smirked and turned her back towards him and pulled his right arm around her.

"Not cool Mackie. I licked you clean!" Dick relentlessly pulled her closer to his body and felt his eyelids get heavy.

"Yes and I love you for it baby but this woman is tired so let's take a nap maybe when we wake up I will want to make birthday cookies and we can experiment with cookie dough…" She let that thought linger and laughed out loud when she felt one, him grow hard and two, his breath hitch.

"Okay stop talking woman and lets sleep!"

Mac's laughing continued for a few minutes until she turned off the lamp beside them and fell asleep.


End file.
